


Runaway

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Andrea Rojas is in town and that only means trouble for Lena and Alex.This story goes from Alex's point of view to Lena's point of view throughout. Hopefully it's not too confusing.Oh and I am just over 2000 words, sorry!





	Runaway

Alex

Alex arrived at the L-Corp Halloween party after working late at the DEO. She didn't like L-Corp parties. But Lena Luthor was her girlfriend, even though they hadn't officially announced their relationship yet. Lena had insisted Alex be there.  Alex had given up and said yes to her after a few glasses of whiskey and some very sweet love making, she just couldn't refuse the Luthor and it drove her crazy the hold that Lena had over her. Alex had fallen hard. It hadn't been like with Maggie, where it was all lust first and love later, with Lena she had grown to love her over time after forming a strong friendship first. So to Alex it felt like she had finally found her soulmate. The one. 

So here Alex was, in her best new designer suit and tie that Lena had given to her on her birthday, her hair was slicked back neatly, all ready to impress Lena Luthor.  Alex walked into the large event room with confidence. She got some attention from women as she walked through the crowded room. But her deep dark eyes were only on one thing and that was finding her one true love.

“Director Danvers, well aren't you looking dapper, that is a beautiful blue suit,” Jess, who was Lena’s assistant was one of the few people who knew they were seeing each other as more than friends.

Alex smiled, “Thanks, Lena chose it.”

“Lena always did have exceptional taste.” Jess smiled back admiring the director trying to make it obvious she wasn't just referring to her attire.

“Have you seen Lena?” Alex asked as she looked around the room totally oblivious to the attention Jess was giving her.

“She was here a minute ago, she couldn't have gotten far,” Jess grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray and handed it to Alex, “Relax Alex, have a drink,” she said flirtily.

Alex took the champagne and raised an eyebrow at Jess, took a sip of the bubbly amber liquid, then she handed it back to her as fast as she had taken it, “Hold this for me, I think I see her.” 

Jess watched Alex walk away with a sigh, how did Lena get so lucky.

Alex made her way through the crowd of people who were milling about or dancing, and as she got closer to where Lena stood she realised that she wasn’t alone. There was a woman with her, one she didn’t recognise. She was a brunette, long hair and very sophisticated. Alex watched Lena interact with the stranger before continuing to approach them. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw what they did next. 

Lena

Lena kept checking her watch. She knew Alex often got caught up in work and she accepted that her lover wouldn’t always make it to her events but this one was special. It was their first Halloween together and Lena loved to put on a great party for her friends and associates. She wanted Alex beside her and especially tonight because this was the night she wanted to reveal to everyone who was important to her, that she was dating Alex Danvers. She even wore the tight black dress that revealed her perfect cleavage that Alex loved so much. While she waited people approached her and she mingled, speaking to her guests. 

Just as she was about to find somewhere private so she could call Alex on her phone and check where she was a very familiar face from her past handed her a glass of champagne.

“Lena, you are missing something.” The brunette smiled.

“Miss Rojas.” Lena replied formally greeting her old friend from boarding school and taking the glass. 

“Why so formal Lena, I remember the days when you only called me that when you were about to…”

Lena looked alarmed and irritated and stopped the next words leaving Andrea Rojas mouth, “That was a long, long time ago,” she handed the glass back.

“Long but not forgotten,” Andrea replied with a smirk, “How about picking up where we left off?”

Lena Luthor and Andrea Rojas had met in boarding school. They shared a room, which meant they got close, very close. Their affair only lasted through boarding school, both going their separate ways but keeping in touch on occasion. Lena was still afraid of her family's reaction if she came out back then and Andrea Rojas went home to Buenos Aires to help with her family's business. But now Andrea Rojas had purchased CatCo off Lena and her family's business Obsidian North had expanded, branching out and opening one of their largest offices in National City. So Andrea was back in Lena’s life whether she liked that or not, they had come to an agreement to keep things professional. Of course Andrea didn't even know who Alex Danvers was, never mind that her ex was dating her.

Lena didn't expect what happened next as Andrea placed a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a long kiss. Lena’s eyes went wide, Andrea just smiled, “Mmm you taste exactly how I remembered you.”

Lena was stunned for a moment that her ex had just kissed her, she was then frantic, hoping no one else had noticed and that was when she glanced around the room and caught sight of Alex staring at them and her heart pounded in her chest as she watched her love turn around and run away. 

“Alex!” Lena finally spoke, then she looked to Andrea with fierce green eyes, “Don't ever touch me again!”

Andrea Rojas stepped back from the brunette who was looking angrier than she ever remembered her being and she watched as Lena moved as fast as she could through the mass of party goers in her black heels.

Lena was now cursing those black high heels, she took them off and started to run, trying desperately to catch up with Alex, but she was too fast and as Lena reached the curbside outside her offices she saw Alex get into a cab and drive off. 

“Damn it!” Lena cursed.   
  


Alex

Alex sat in the back of the cab holding back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She stubbornly choked them back and gave the driver directions. And as she sat there she went over it all in her mind. Was it because she worked so much? The long hours they both worked could put a dent in any relationship. But then Lena seemed so happy. Alex tried to find time for them, and when she did, she made sure it was special. Maybe she just wasn't good enough for Lena, after all this other woman looked like she had money. Yeah that must be it, Alex sighed.  _ I’m just not good enough. I should have known it was too good to be true. I should never have got this involved with her.  _

When she arrived at the familiar bar she looked around, it had not changed much since she was last there. The pool table instantly brought back memories of her and Maggie and she frowned because that was another disastrous relationship. She headed to the bar for a much needed buzz to kill off her aching heart.

“Double scotch, neat” She ordered her drink and stood looking around her. 

“Here you go.” The bartender placed it down in front of her. Alex knocked it back in one go. The warmth filled her instantly and the need to have more was strong.

“Another.” Alex told her. This one she took her time with. She might be upset and angry but there was no way she was letting herself go down that rocky road again. Alcohol had always been her weakness, she wasn't an alcoholic but she had often used it to escape. Alex stood there with the glass in her hand, sipping it. She was determined not to have anymore, so she took herself to a quiet booth, sat down and tried to get her head around what she had just witnessed.  _ How did I miss this? Who is she? As Lena been seeing someone else the whole time we were together? How could I not know? Why do I get so invested in relationships? Why does this fucking hurt so much!! _

Alex shook her head and sighed. That was when she heard the door fly open, she saw Supergirl rush inside, followed by a breathless Lena Luthor. Alex’s eyes went wide.

Lena

Lena stood on the curbside watching the cab drive away. Her eyes were stinging from the tears, she wiped them away, her heart was still pounding in her chest and she felt a heavy ache there. She knew that feeling well, it was the same feeling she had when she found out Kara was Supergirl. Of course since then they had made peace with each other, Kara would always be her best friend, she loved her and that would never change. And then she remembered the watch that Supergirl had given her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her then she pressed the button to call Supergirl. 

Supergirl arrived a few minutes later landing on the curb in front of her.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Supergirl asked with a worried look as she saw how disheveled her best friend looked, not to mention her shoes were in her hand and not on her feet.

“It’s Alex,” Lena replied.

“What? What about Alex? Is she alright?” Supergirl went straight to the worst case scenario in her head.

“Yes, no, I don't know.” Lena frowned.

“Lena, your not making much sense.” 

“Sorry,” Lena took a breath and then explained everything that had happened.

“Oh Rao.” That was when Supergirl told her everything would be fine, she just had to listen for Alex's heartbeat, she would find her, take Lena to her and leave them to talk.

Lena saw Alex the minute she rushed into the bar. Alex was looking in their direction in utter surprise. Lena turned to Supergirl, “I can handle it from here,” she told her friend, “And thank you.”

Supergirl nodded and reluctantly left. Kara hated seeing her sister like this and wanted to make sure she was going to be okay but she also trusted Lena with her sisters feelings.

Lena approached the booth, she looked to Alex and Alex looked up at her with sad eyes.

“Alex, I can explain.”

Alex looked back down at the glass and finished off the remainder of her drink. She was about to get up and go get another one when Lena’s hand pushed her back down. Alex looked surprised but didn't say anything. Lena then asked her to move over so she could sit down. Alex wasn't happy about it but she made a space for her. Because deep within her soul she wanted this all to be one big misunderstanding.

“Alex please look at me,” Lena asked.

“Why,” Alex spat out in anger, “So you can tell me all about your affair? Honestly Lena I don't want to know.”

“What? No, Alex, there is no affair, that woman you saw me with, she is an old friend and nothing more.” Lena tried to explain but she knew it sounded weak considering their lips were locked when Alex saw them.

“So you go around kissing all your old friends like that?” Alex mocked.

Lena spoke urgently, tears pricking at her eyes again, “Alex, she kissed me, I didn't know she was going to do that, it came as a surprise to me too. I swear on my life.”

Alex looked at Lena then and she could see that the woman she loved was telling her the truth, she saw the tears there and it broke her defences, “I am so sorry. I just saw you both and… I presumed the worst. I am such a fucking idiot.”

Lena placed her hand softly on Alex’s, “I love you Alex. I would never cheat on you, do you understand?”

Alex nodded, “I do,” her eyebrows knotted, “forgive me for being such a hothead?”

Lena smiled, “But I love my hothead, the jealousy I could do without but we can work on that.”

Alex smiled then and moved in closer to Lena, “Kiss and make up?”

Lena placed her lips to Alex’s, they kissed and smiled into each others lips.

Then Alex looked at her, “So the gift my sister gave you came in useful.”

Lena looked down at the gadget on her wrist, “Yes, although I didn't imagine the first time I used it being anything like this.”

Lena then looked to Alex’s deep brown eyes, their fingers entwined, “Alex this is all rather unfortunate actually.”

“You can say that again, I was looking forward to my first Halloween Party with you.” Alex replied.

“No, not just that,” Lena began, “I wanted to ask you, if you wouldn't mind if…”

“If what Lena?” Alex gently prodded seeing her girlfriend was having some trouble.

“It’s okay if you dont want too.” Lena added.

“Don't want to what?” Alex chuckled.

“Alex I am trying to be serious here.” Lena said sternly.

“Sorry, I’m listening.” Alex stopped smiling but inwardly she couldn't stop because she was so freaking happy.

“I wanted to tell everyone about us tonight, I still want too.” Lena said finally, her heart racing. She never got scared, she was a Luthor after all, but something about Alex Danvers always derailed her.

And that was all it took for Alex Danvers to finally let out those tears she had been holding back, through her tears she replied, “And now I feel like an even bigger fool for running away.”

They both laughed and held each other and Alex from that day forward swore never to presume anything again.


End file.
